Where I stand
by Glycerine.Queen
Summary: Rated M for language mainly. The breakfast club are meeting for the first time, they're about to discover things about each other they could never imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, decided to write something different to my usual stuff. So here is my go at a Breakfast Club fic! I own nothing sadly, I'd love to own John Bender.

* * *

Shermer High School, Shermer Illinois. It was Saturday April 21st, and I, Alice Cocker, was to serve detention, for 9 hours. What better way to spend a Saturday?

I walked into the school library to find it empty, I slowly began to wonder if I would be the only one at school today but my questions were answered when the princess, Claire Standish, and the jock, Andrew Clark walked in and sat 2 desks in front of me.

I had never gotten along with either of them, they probably didn't even know who I was, I did keep to myself after all.

Next to join us was Brian Johnson, fellow member of the Latin club, he was an okay kid, though I can't say we ever engaged in conversation. He sat himself down in the middle of the room.

Alliso Reynolds chose a seat on the back row, the seat furthest away from everyone, she was the only girl that was stranger than me at school, if I was being honest, I would have to say I looked up to her. She was always alone but never seemed bothered about it, whereas I was always alone but hated every moment.

Last, but certainly not discreetest, was John Bender. Well known burner and anti-socialite of Shermer High. He ran his hand along the desk in the library and stole a few things along the way before choosing his seat at the desk in front of me.

A few beats later, Dick came in to greet us.

"I want to congradulate you for being on time!" sometimes I wondered how he managed to get his job.

Mrs Prissy Pants raised her hand, Mr Vernon just stared at her.

"Excuse me sir? I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong in here" Vernon just looked past her.

"It is now 7:06, you have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here, ponder the error of your ways" Bender propped his feet up on the chair next to him.

"You may not talk, you will not move from these seats. And you two!" he pointed at me and John with his index and little finger.

"Will not sleep!" he pulled the chair out from under Benders feet then placed it on the other side of the table as I mock saluted him.

"You are going to write an essay, describing who you think you are. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times, is that clear Mr. Bender?" he looks pointedly at John.

"Crystal" at this I raise my hand, Vernon raises his eyebrow at me.

"What about phrases?" John turns to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Funny, smart ass" Vernon turns to walk away, commenting how he doesn't want to see any of us again when Brian stands and explains how he wouldn't be back.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah I got a question, does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Bender quips, earning a chuckle from me.

"You'll get the answer to that next saturday, Mr. Bender, and if you find it so funny Miss Cocker I assume you will be joining him. Don't mess with the bull you two, you'll get the horns!"

Once Vernon had left us alone we were starting to get comfortable when we heard a very loud snapping noise. Everyone turned to see what the noise was when Bender locked his eyes on Allison, we all followed suit.

"You keep eating your hand and you won't be hungry for lunch" Allison spat the nail she was chewing at him.

"I've seen you before you know... You too" he added, turning to me.

I slumped down in my chair and watched as John gave Brian an evil look as they removed their jackets at the same time.

John turned back in his seat and threw his essay paper at the Claire and Andrew in front, missing them by a few centimeters, when he figured he wouldn't get a reaction he began singing tunelessly.

"Oh shit! What're we suppose to do if we have to take a piss?! If you gotta go, you gotta go!" he shouted abruptly as he undid his zip.

"You're not urinating in here!" Andrew snapped.

"Don't talk, don't talk. It makes it crawl back up"

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor" he warned.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry" John playfully growled.

"Hey homeboy, why don't you close that door and we'll impregnate the beauty queen" at this Claire turned around glaring at Bender.

"Don't get full of yourself now Cherry, I didn't mean you" he grinned at me.

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled man" Andrew piped up again.

"Totally?" Bender feigned hurt.

"Why don't you just shut up, nobody here is interested!" Claire shouted.

"Apparently you're wrong, beauty queen here seems to be interested" this time everyone looked at me, I slid further down my chair, trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Excuse me fellas? I think we should just write our papers" Brian whimpered, obviously nervous.

"Look, just because you live here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass" John laughed at Andrew.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you, ignore it" I muttered to no one in particular.

"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried" he winked over his shoulder at me.

"So... Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" he asked Andy and Claire, no response.

"Steady dates?" nothing.

"Lovers?" nada.

"Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?" finally both turn and scream at him to shut up. Pleased with himself Bender walks over to the railing against the wall and sits on it.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have a party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds"

"The door's supposed to stay open" Brian informed.

"Why don't you just shut up! There's 4 other people in here" I groaned, putting my arms on the table and burying my head waiting for the conversation about wrestling to pass. Silently sniggering when I heard him comment on how he wouldn't join a group of lepers.

"I'm in the physics club too" I heard Brian mumbling.

"What are you babbling about?" John asked.

"I'm in the math club, Latin, and the physics club" he stated.

"There's a Latin club?" Claire sounded confused.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, Alice is in it too" I gulped audibly.

"Who the hell is Alice?" Andrew asked.

"Me" I groaned, muffled by my arms.

Everyone went quiet after that, discussing how only people like Bender get high.

"I resent that" I popped my head up.

"What?" Brian asked.

"I get high" this caused the previous statement to change.

"Fine, people like Bender and you" I nodded and reburied my head.

* * *

Okay that's my first chapter, reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up folks! I still own nothing.

* * *

"Look if you guys keep talking, Vernon's gonna come in here and I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads" Andrew moaned.

"Wouldn't that be a bite, missing a whole wrestling meet!" Bender mocked him.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!"

"I know, I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys" Andrew started to get a bit defensive at this.

"You'd never miss it, you don't have any goals"

"Oh but I do, I wanna be just like you. I figure I just need a labotomy and some tights" Brian looked up, suddenly interested.

"You wear tights?" Andrew shouted at him to shut up which caused Vernon to stir in his office. John quickly sat between Claire and Andrew and once Vernon had settled back down he laughed and walked towards the door.

"You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business" Brian quoted Vernon from earlier, for the hell of it I gave a small monkey impression, Bender turned and pointed at Brian.

"Young man have you finished your paper?" he started to fiddle with the door, looking around cautiously.

"What are you going to do?" Claire questioned, only to be answered by Andrew with his voice dripping with hate.

"Drop dead I hope"

"Bender that's school property, it doesn't belong to us, it's not something to be toyed with" the door slammed shut and Bender ran back to his seat, dropping a screw into my hand. Everyone started shouting at John to fix the door.

"Will you guys shut up otherwise you'll get us all in trouble" I quickly shoved the screw into my pocket, winked at John then laid my head down on the table.

"God damnit!" Vernon shouted and stormed into the library.

"Why is that door closed" he asked nobody in particular.

"How're we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move right?" John said innocently.

"We were just sitting here like we're meant to" Claire stated.

"It just closed sir" Andrew recieved shocked looks from both Bender and me.

"Who?!" Vernon shouted at Allison who replied with a squeak before slamming her head down on the table.

"She doesn't talk sir" Bender informed Vernon which only seemed to make him angrier.

"Give me that screw" he held his hand out to Bender.

"I don't have it"

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, the worlds an imperfect place" I giggled at how innocent John sounded.

"Give it to me Cocker" I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't know anything about it.

"Excuse me sir, why would anyone want to steal a screw?" Claire asked quietly.

"Watch it young lady!" he walked over to the door, trying to prop it open with a chair, despite John informing him that the door was way to heavy. When that failed he got Andrew to carry a magazine rack in front of the door.

"How come he gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Bender shouted.

"It's out of my hands" he said to me smirking as the magazine rack blocked the doorway, stopping Andrew getting in, and Vernon getting out.

"That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir" Vernon started to act as if it was all Andrew's idea, stating that he expected more from a varsity letterman.

"The next screw that falls out is gonna be you" he pointed at Bender and turned to leave.

"Eat my shorts"

"You just bought yourself another Saturday mister!"

"Oh crushed"

"You just bought one more right there"

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that, beyond that I'l have to check my calender" John leant up on his desk so he was closer to Vernon.

"Good, you want another one? Just say the word. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No"

"I'm doing society a favor"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?"

"Yes"

"You got it!" starting to get annoyed with Vernons presence I kicked Benders foot.

"Oh you want to get in on the action, huh Cocker?" Vernon started on me.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do" I grinned at him.

"That's another for you. You through?"

"Not even close"

"Good, one more right there"

"Do you really think I give a shit?" I laughed at him.

"Another" Bender glared at him.

"You both through?"

"How many is that?" John asked, placing his hand under his chin.

Brian began to speak but was quickly cut off by Vernon.

"Let's make this easy for you two, you're mine, for two months, I gotcha"

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Bender leant back in his chair.

"Oh I'm sure that's what you want these people to believe. You know something Bender? You ought to try and spend a little time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. I'm going to be outside those doors, the next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!" As the door slams shut, Bender screams 'fuck you' before turning to me.

"Looks like we're going to be best friends for 2 months" I smiled at him.

"I can't wait, bud" as I glance up at the clock I notice we haven't been here as long as I imagined.

Bender lit his shoe on fire, then lit a cigarette from it, offering me one too which I took gladly.

Claire was starting to doze off on the table while everyone else was acting like a special kid.

Climbing up on to the table I see Bender do the same, we laid facing each other, not saying anything, just smiling. And that is how we fell asleep.

* * *

As always, reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter, you lucky people! Still nothing.

* * *

For some reason I was jolted awake, I opened my eyes to see Bender looking at me, still laid on the table, he grinned at me.

"Who needs to go to the lavatory?" everyone raised their hand.

By the time I got back from the toilet, Bender was ripping pages out of a book, scattering them across the room.

"Molet really pumps my nads"

"Mol-yare" Claire pronounces it correctly, earning a scowl from me, prissy bitch.

Bender tossed some pages at Brian before picking up a drawer full of cards. Andrew and Claire started talking about a party tonight, Bender seemed to be pissed at them making me wonder if he wanted to get involved. He looked at me and hopped down from the counter he was sat on before sitting himself down at my desk.

"Why are you in here Alice?" he prolonged my name, as though it was strange in his mouth.

"Why are you?" he grinned.

"Touche" we turned our attention to the popular kids arguing about parents.

"Do you get along with your parents Sporto?"

"If I say yes, I'm an idiot right?"

"You're already an idiot, but if you say you do then you're a liar as well"

"If we weren't in school, I'd waste you" Bender quietly flipped him off before asking for Claire's name.

"Claire" I spoke before her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked disgusted.

"Oh you're so popular, EVERYONE knows you!"

"That's a fat girls name" John stated which caused Claire to bite back at him, which brought on a conversation on how she will pop out a few sprogs and be pushing maximum density.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked her.

"I'll bet a million dollars that you are, is it gonna be a white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire was getting flustered.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... Hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

"Leave her alone" I put my hand on his arm, he turned to me.

"How about you? Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, calvin's in a ball on the front seat, past 11 on a school night?" he whispered, staring at my shirt.

"Leave her alone" Andrew piped up.

Bender slowly walked over to Sporto where they started talking about fighting, Andrew quickly took John to the floor.

"I don't want to get into this with you man" Bender grumbled into the floor.

"Why not?" Andrew got up, Bender quickly followed suit.

"I'd kill you, it's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it'd be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother" Andrew called him a chicken and Bender pulled out a switchblade, and stabbed it into the chair next to him.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her, you don't even think about her" he motioned to me. I noticed Allison take the knife out of the chair and I gestured for her to toss it to me, she did with a huge smile on her face.

Bender found his seat in front of me once again when Carl the janitor came into the library. They dived into conversation about how he goes through our notes and lockers, I think today Carl earned respect from all of us. He then told us that the clock was 20 minutes fast, bastard.

Vernon came to tell us that we were allowed lunch now and Sporto kicked off about not being able to eat in the cafeteria.

While Andrew and Allison went to get us some drinks me and Bender sat looking at a guy with elephantitus of the nuts.

We quickly moved onto how Brian was a virgin. He claimed to have slept with a girl he met at Niagra Falls. Then signalled to Claire silently.

"OH! You and Claire!" John shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagra Falls area that presently, you and he are riding the hobby horse"

"You little pig!"

"He's lying!" Brian began panicking.

"Why did you motion to Claire?" Bender poked.

"You know he's lying right?"

"Did you or did you not motion to Claire?" I asked him, he dropped his head.

"Yeah but I.. I didn't want her to know I was a virgin, okay? Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry" he apologised.

"It's okay for a guy to be a virgin" Bender looked surprised at Claire.

Sporto and Allison came back with their hands full with cans of coke. Bender quickly threw one over at Allison who caught it without looking.

"Where's your lunch?" Claire asked.

"Alice is wearing it" I laughed and waved him over to me, I set out a box of doughnuts and some chocolate.

"Seems like a nutritious lunch!" he laughed.

"It's full of sugar, that's good enough for me, dig in!" he looked at me with what I assume was thankfulness. I knew that John wasn't wealthy, neither was I. So I thought it would be best if I helped him.

Claire had sushi, Allison has sandwiches, Brian had a home made lunch and Andrew bought the whole fucking kitchen.

After some food Bender began impersonations of Brian's family. Everyone was laughing, Andrew asked about John's family, he acted out his father beating his mother and himself. No one believed him, he quickly pulled up his sleeve to reveal a cigar burn on his arm, he could have done it himself easily... But the hurt in his eyes told me that he was telling the truth.

"I don't think that I need to sit here with you fucking dildos anymore!" he shouted and climbed up to the second floor balcony.

"You shouldn't have said that" Claire whispered.

"How would I know? He lies about everything" Andrew snapped. I walked over to them both.

"How would you know? Your life is perfect, you need to wake up and realise not everyone has what you have!" I quickly ran up to the second floor and joined Bender, I put an arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I believed you" I whispered to him.

"Thank you" his voice sounded so broken, I was sure no one had seen that side of John Bender before.

"Come down?" I smiled and looked in his eyes. He nodded.

"I need to go to my locker" he stood and offered me a hand up.

* * *

Reviews please guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sup guys! I'm back to work on Saturday so until then, typedy type type. Own nothing still.

* * *

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asked as we were walking down the hallway.

"I don't" John replied monotonously.

"Well how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't"

"What's the point in going to Bender's locker?" Brian asked Andrew.

"Beats me"

"This is so stupid, why are we risking getting caught?"

"Dunno"

"What are we doing?"

"If you're so worried, turn back! You didn't have to come!" I whispered angrily at him.

Bender pulled out a bag from his locker and we quickly turned back down the hallway.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back" Bender instructed.

"You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault asshole!" Andrew was seriously starting to bug me.

"Wait hold it, hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!" Vernon crossed the hall in front of us again.

"No, the activities hall" Andrew tried to take charge, which only angered John.

"We're through listening to you, we're going this way" so we went Andrew's way, only to run into an iron gate blocking off the corridor.

"Great idea" Bender looked smug.

"Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire cried.

"We're dead" Brian whimpered and I put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

"No, just me"

"What do you mean?" Brian asked John, tears in his eyes.

"Get back to the library, keep your unit on this" he quickly shoved his bag of marijuana into Brian's pants. I looked Bender in the eyes, a moment later he looked back.

"I'm coming with you" he shook his head and smiled, then grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

We ran quickly through the halls, making our way to the gym, Bender started singing "I wanna be an airborne ranger" and I believe I heard Vernon shout 'son of a bitch'.

As we got into the gym Bender picked up a basketball and started bouncing it up and down the court, I sat on the side lines cheering him on. Vernon burst through the door.

"BENDER! What is this? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi" he smiled sweetly.

"Out! That's it Bender, it's over!"

"Don't you want to hear my excuse?"

"Out!"

"He's thinking of trying out for a scholarship" I skipped over to Vernon with a grin on my face.

"Cocker, get your ass out of this gym right now!" I pouted but turned to walk out of the gym, Bender ran to my side and all three of us walked silently back to the library.

Everyone was sat back in their seats, as if nothing had happened. Vernon shoved me and Bender forward to our seats.

"Get your stuff, let's go! These two took it upon themselves to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without their services for the rest of the day"

"B-o-o-h-o-o" Vernon spelt out.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled Friday. False alarms are really funny aren't they, what if your home, what if your family... What if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible sir, it's in Johnson's pants" Andrew laughed at this.

"You think he's funny? Lemme tell you something, look at him. He's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is! What's the matter John? Gonna cry?" He grabbed John's shoulder.

"Keep your fucking hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick" I rushed to the front of the room, waiting for Vernon and John. He pulled out his sunglasses and placed them on the table in front of Andrew and Vernon led us out to a small room which I guessed was an old office.

"Now this is the last time. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, Bender. Someday, when you're outta here and you've forgotten about this place, and they've forgotten about you, and you're wrapped up in your pathetic life.. I'm gonna be there. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you" I covered my mouth in shock, looking between Bender and Vernon.

"Are you threatening me?"

"What are you gonna do about it? You think anybody's going to believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. I'm a swell guy, you're a lying sack of shit and everybody knows it" I could see the pain hiding in Bender's eyes, Vernon kept taunting him, telling him to hit him, then Vernon faked a punch which caused him to flinch.

"That's what I thought, you're a gutless turd!" Vernon left the office and locked the door behind him, we were stuck.

"So.. this should be fun" I yawned, Bender didn't reply.

"He's a jackass" again, no reply. He looked around the ceiling, as if counting the tiles.

"Let's go" he pointed to the hatch on the ceiling, I happily let him go first, I began to wonder how he knew his way around the heating system but I thought better of it.

Bender began telling a joke about a naked blonde walking into a bar but it was cut short when the duct caved under the extra weight, Bender went flying towards the floor shouting 'OH SHIT'. Everyone looked gobsmacked.

"You alright down their John boy?" I giggled and dropped myself down to the ground, I ran to my desk and sat on top of it.

"God damnit! What in God's name is going on in here?" John and I quickly dive behind my desk.

"What was that ruckus?" Vernon asked.

"What ruckus?" Andrew replied first.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus"

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian asked.

"Watch your tongue young man"

Bender sat up slightly, knocking his head against the table and groaned. I gritted my teeth and patted his knee to try and keep him quiet. The others tried to cover it by banging on their tables. I laid down so I could see what was happening without giving myself away.

"What is that? What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Andrew tried to look as confused as possible.

Bender slid his hand up the inside of my leg making me squeal, everyone started faking a coughing fit.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" Claire pleaded.

"No, that's not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will!" Allison laughed.

"You make book on that missy! I will not be made a fool of!" as he walked away me and John poked our heads out in time to see the toilet cover seat stuck to his butt. Everyone started laughing and I gave Bender a slap on the shoulder.

"Accident?"

"Asshole" I chuckled.

"Sue me" he got up and walked over to Brian.

"So, Ahab... Kybo Mein Doobage?" Brian quickly unzipped his trousers and gave Bender his drugs. He offered his hand to me, happily I took it and we walked to the back of the library to the couches.

"Yo wastoids! You're not going to blaze up in here!" Andrew shouted. Claire and Brian soon joined us, not long after, so did Andrew.

* * *

Reviews please? Loves.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is a bit longer than usual! I still own naff all!

* * *

After a little while we were all feeling the buzz, Claire was choking on smoke, causing Brian to put on a stupid accent.

"Chicks, cannot hold their smoke! That's what it is" we all laughed at him.

"Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular, everybody love me so much at this school" Claire babbled on.

"Poor baby" Bender smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulders.

Andrew suddenly burst out of the little old office opposite us, releasing a cloud of smoke. He started dancing in front of us, we all clapped, encouraging him. After he had done a lap of the room he slammed the door shut and screamed, causing the glass in the door to shatter, I was completely shocked.

I decided to have a little nap on John's shoulder, he didn't seem to mind, he rested his head on top of mine and some time later I was awakened by Claire asking Bender questions.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" she asked looking through his wallet.

"Some of them"

"What about the others?"

"Well some I consider girlfriends, some I just consider"

"Consider what?"

"Whether or not I wanna hang out with them" he shrugged, then apologised, forgetting I was trying to nap.

"Don't you believe in just one guy, one girl?" she prodded.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, that's the way it should be"

"How come you got so much shit in your purse?" He asked trying to avoid the subject.

"How come you got so many girlfriends?"

"I asked first"

"I don't know.. I guess I never throw anything away" she shrugged.

"Neither does he" he laughed at me.

I looked over to see Allison, Brian and Andrew going through the same sort of conversation. Allison seemed to be getting upset but Andrew managed to calm her down after a moment. A little while later we all sat in a circle on the floor.

"What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to" Andrew explained.

"That's boring" laughed Claire.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?"

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Would you drive to school naked?" she reeled out another question for him.

"Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course"

"Spring or winter?"

"It doesn't matter, spring"

"In front of the school or in the back?"

"Either"

"Yes" he admitted.

"I'd do that!" Shouted Allison, we all looked at her.

"I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either" she stated.

"You're lying" Claire looked disgusted.

"I already have, I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal, I'm a nymphomaniac"

"Lie" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Are your parents aware of this?" Brian asked, shocked.

"The only person I told was my shrink"

"What'd he do?" Andrew asked.

"He nailed me"

"Very nice" I laughed.

"He's an adult!" Claire screeched.

"He's married too"

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is? Are you crazy?"

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink" Brian quickly added.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asked Claire.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist. Haven't we already covered this?"

"You never answered the question" John commented with a small smile.

"Neither did she" she pointed at me.

"Hey, I'm an open book, what you see is what you get" I stated.

"That doesn't answer the question" she gurned.

"I'm just as untouched as you, Princess"

"It's kind of a double edged sword isn't it?" Allison interjected.

"What?" Claire asked confused, of course the princess wouldn't know what that meant.

"Well if you say you haven't, then you're a prude. If you have, you're a slut. It's a trap. You want to but you can't, but when you do you wish you didn't, right?"

"Wrong" Claire looked embarrassed, they kept harrassing her about it until she finally shouted out.

"NO I NEVER DID IT!"

"Me either, I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar" Allison admitted, Claire didn't look happy.

"You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose to fuck me over!"

"I would though, if you love someone it's okay" Allison smiled sweetly.

"I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then you open your mouth and unload all these tremendous lies over us!"

"You're just pissed because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to" Andrew backed her up.

"Okay fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre"

"What's bizarre? We're all pretty bizarre, some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all" Andrew patted Allison's hand.

"How are you bizarre?" Claire asked Andrew, after a few seconds Allison decides to answer.

"He can't think for himself"

"She's right. Do you know why I'm here? I taped a kids buns together" we went on to learn how he had caused a kid pain, when they ripped the tape off, it took some of his skin too. He did it to please his father, to try to make him think he was cool.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling" Bender and Andrew shared a laugh.

"It's like me you know, with my grades" Brian had never liked himself, he got so worked up about failing a task that he contemplated suicide, Vernon had found a flare gun in his locker and sent him to detention.

"It's not funny" he explained when everyone laughed.

"Yeah I guess it is" he joined in the laughter.

"I can write with my toes, I can also eat, brush my teeth, play Heart & Soul on the piano" Allison spoke up after feeling left out.

"I can make spaghetti!" Brian grinned.

"I can do piercings?" I added in a questioning tone.

"I can get into trouble faster than you guys put together" John laughed.

"I can... tape all your buns together?" Andrew blushed.

"What can you do?" Bender asked Claire.

"I can't do anything"

"Everybody can do something" I told her.

"I can't do anything okay" she said finally. We left it at that, then John started ranting.

"What do you care anyway? I don't count right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember? And you, don't like me anyway" he said to Andrew and Claire.

"You know I have just as many feelings as you do!"

"God you're pathetic. Don't ever compare yourself to me. School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! Did your daddy buy you those earrings for Christmas?" Claire started crying, I was taken aback, I didn't know what to do.

"I bet he bought those for you, you know what I got for Christmas A carton of cigarettes, the old man grabbed me and said "Hey, smoke up Johnny!" don't cry here, okay?"

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Andrew sounded worried.

"Not me, ever" Claire sniffed.

"It's unavoidable, it just happens" Allison added.

"What happens?" I asked her.

"When you grow up, your heart dies"

"Who cares?" John asks, Allison is on the brink of tears.

"I care" I smiled at her.

"Um I was just thinking.. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong am I?" Brian struggled to get his question out.

"So on Monday, what happens?" he asked.

"Are we're still friends you mean?" Claire finished for him, he nodded.

"Truth? I don't think so..."

"Do you mean just John... Or all of us?" Allison asked.

"All of you"

"Real nice attitude Claire!" Andrew growled at her.

"Oh be honest Andy, if Brian came up to you what would you do? You'd say hi and when he left you'd cut him up so your friends don't think you like him!"

"What if I came up to you?" Allison asked her.

"Same thing"

"You're a bitch" I shouted at her.

"You don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them you're gonna like who you wanna like!" Bender added.

"Okay what about you? Why don't you take Alice and Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy, what about me? Your friends would laugh their asses off and you'd tell them you were sleeping with me so they'd forgive you" Claire summed it up.

"You're so stuck up!" I seethed.

"Don't ever talk about my friends. You don't know any of my friends. You certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know!"

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hall at school, you can forget it! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fucking prom!" John shouted.

"I hate you!"

"Would you do that to me?" Brian asked Allison.

"I don't think my friends would mind"

"Alice?" he asked me.

"I am friends with whomever I choose"

"I just wanna tell you that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I won't. That's real shitty"

"You don't know how it feels" Claire sobbed.

"Well at least I know where I stand" I pursed my lips.

We got into a deep conversation about how our friends were so different, which helped us see how Andrew and Claire, really hated being who they were.

The mood was lifted when Brian put on some music and we all danced around the library, Andrew fist pumping the air playing air guitar, Brian dancing in the office, Claire and Allison twirling around and me and John head banged at the desks.

Unfortunately all too soon, me and John had to head back to the office, of course we had to go back through the heating duct which was getting a bit of a drag.

I could hear the rest talking back at the library, talking about Brian writing the essay for all of us. Poor Brian. John jumped down from the duct easily, I wasn't having so much luck.

"Little help?" I asked shyly, Bender put his arms around me and lowered me to the floor.

And then he smiled at me. Not a cheesy grin or a smirk like usual, it was just a pure, honest smile. I couldn't help but smile back, John really was a great looking guy.

He put his hand against the wall next to him, facing away as if waiting for the last few minutes of the day to be over. I took advantage of this quiet moment by leaning in and planting a kiss on his neck, his skin was so warm and a bit rough where his stubble was starting to grow back.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"I knew you wouldn't, this way you haven't betrayed your army of girlfriends" he laughed and shook his head.

"I don't have a girlfriend at all" I smiled at him.

"Don't you want one?"

"Truth?"

"Truth" I nodded.

"I don't want to be alone any more" he whispered and I put my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Not long after, Vernon unlocked the door and we joined up with the rest of the group before leaving the school. Carl the Janitor was cleaning in front of the doors.

"See ya soon" I grinned at him.

"See you next Saturday" John smiled and I pulled him along, holding his hand.

"You bet" Carl muttered something to himself, not loud enough for us to hear.

Brian got into his dad's car, Andrew and Allison kissed before getting into their cars and driving off, then Claire nodded at us and got into her dad's car and waved at us as she left.

John turned to me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, before leaning in for a small kiss. This was the best detention, ever.

John and I walked home together hand in hand.

"So, Monday?" He asked.

"If you're not too embarrassed by me" I winked.

"Not one bit" he squeezed my hand a little to make his point.

"Folks not home?" he asked as we got outside my house.

"I uh, live on my own... Parents died a few years back" he nodded in understanding and apologised.

"I better get home, dad'll kick my ass if I'm late" I frowned and touched his face.

"You don't have to go back there, you know?" he smiled at me.

"You're too sweet for your own good" he kissed me and began walking away.

"See you Monday!" I got to my door and turned just in time to see John thrust his fist into the air, giggling and blushing I shut the door and slid down, happier than I had been in a long time!

* * *

Reviews very welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Alas, I own nothing

* * *

Monday arrived fairly quickly, and I honestly couldn't wait to see if anything had changed with the others, I for one, didn't feel different... Just happier. I looked down at my black and red dress, and my docks, at least I looked a bit more girly today...

As I got through the school doors I was greeted by the breakfast club, minus one, John... Standing and staring at the glass cabinet that usually held awards and such. Allison waved me over.

"What's going on?" I asked her quietly.

"Brian's essay, the one he wrote in detention for all of us, ended up in there" she pointed at the cabinet.

"Vernon was so shocked that we all got along that he thought he would share it with everyone because it made a point" Brian grinned, mainly to himself, obviously proud of his work.

Moving to the front of the group, wondering what he had written to make such a change with Vernon. I read it out loud to myself.

"Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms, in the most conveniant definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, a criminal and a beauty queen. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club" my eyes were welling up, I turned to give Brian a huge hug.

"That's great" I complimented, John had arrived sometime during my reading as he was stood with his arms crossed against his chest with a smile etched on his face.

"What are you smiling at, Mr. Bender?" I smirked.

"Well at first it is was the letter that summed us all up... Then it was you wearing that" he gestured to my dress and I blushed.

"You going to class today?" I asked shocked, realising I'd never seen him in our first class.

"You're in my class?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah I am, I sit right at the back where no one can see me" he chuckled.

"Looks like you'll have some company today" I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"We're all sitting together" Andy stated.

"Except me, I'm in your class" Claire looked disappointed that she'd be missing out on the first BC meeting since saturday.

"Have you told your friends?" I asked her with anger rising in me when I remembered what she had said.

"I told them on saturday night" she smiled to herself as she picked at a perfectly polished nail.

"What did they say?" Claire rolled her eyes.

"I'm not welcome to hang with the popular kids anymore, but I figured that's great. I hated it, pretending to be someone I wasn't... I have you guys, right?" her voice laced with worry, smiling I put an arm around her shoulders.

"You did good! You even proved yourself wrong" she sniffled and nodded.

"I just didn't want to lose you guys too"

"You've got us, we are the Breakfast Club, we have something pretty damn special" Andy held Allisons hand.

"What about you sporto?" John turned to him.

"I told them this morning, turns out they thought you guys were pretty cool already" Andy grinned at the girl next to him.

"What about your friends?" Allison poked John in the arm with a thin finger.

"I only see my friends a few times a month.. No need to get their approval" he shrugged. Just then, we all exchanged a look and the next thing I knew, I was being crushed in a group hug, minus John who watched on shaking his head.

"Come on Johnnnnnn" I whined and held my arms out to him, he was stubborn.

"Please?" I asked and fluttered my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug, I took advantage of the moment to breathe in the scent that was John.

We all headed off to first class, except Claire... I sat in my usual seat, Bender sat next to me, Brian sat at the middle desk and Allison and Andy sat in the one next to it. We were all on the back row.

"Jesus, you can't learn anything back here!" Brian gasped.

"Exactly, I sleep here" I giggled and laid my head down on the desk. Luckily I was near the top of the register so I could go to sleep near enough straight away.

"John Bender" the teacher drawled out slowly.

"Yo" John kicked up his feet on the table.

"Andrew Clark"

"Present"

"Alice Cocker"

"Yup!" I could now drown out the monotonous voice and try to get some sleep.

"Hey sleeping beauty" she felt a small nudge on her leg, she didn't respond. She then felt a hand moving up her thigh, she jolted up right.

"What? I'm awake!" John looked at me then down at his hand.

"What?" he shook his head and grabbed my hand, sliding his fingers between mine.

"You're really slow, you know that?" John asked.

"Hey, I've just woke up, leave me alone" I smiled and leant into him.

"Your hand are freezing!" he commented with a little snigger.

"Always are" I looked down at our hands, my little hand looked even smaller when encased in John's. Our skin contrasted, me being pale and John being tanned.

I looked over to the other guys who were smiling in our direction. I mouthed 'what' at them and Allison gave me the thumbs up, whatever that meant.

After class John gave me a hug and ran off, he was skipping the next lesson which was expected really. The rest of the gang caught up with me, including Claire.

"Would someone like to explain what was going on back there?" I put my hands on my hips.

"He's totally into you" Allison started.

"I've never seen him hold someone's hand before" Andy piped up.

"Oh please, it's nothing" I gave a wave of my hand, Claire seemed amused.

"Makes sense. Why else would he be here in the morning? He doesn't usually turn up til after lunch" Claire made a pretty valid point.

We spent the next lesson discussing random stuff the came into our heads. I didn't see John again until lunch, he sauntered over to the table and sat opposite me and I smiled widely at him. Everyone was looking over, John never came into the cafeteria at lunch.

"Fancy seeing you here" I tilted my head in questioning.

"I came to see you" he rested his hands on the table in front of him, playing with a bit of cotton on the edge of his glove.

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you'd um..."

"Finish your sentence for you?" I poked his hand jokingly.

"Go out with me?"

* * *

Oooooh, what do you think?!


	7. Chapter 7

Only a short one for now, I'm at work all week so won't have time to write until my day off, hopefully this will tide you over til then!

* * *

I was taken back by this, I stared at him wide eyed and I was pretty sure I would resemble a fish. After a few moments silence he looked up at me.

"You're serious?" I whispered questioningly, he simply nodded and looked back down at his hands.

I quickly started weighing up the pros and cons, then decided to hell with listing the bad things, I put my hand over one of his.

"Yes" he jerked his head up to see if I was joking, I smiled sincerely at him.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulousy I nodded in reply and a face splitting grin crossed his face.

"You look like the Cheshire cat!" I giggled, he looked confused.

"Alice in Wonder- you know what, never mind" I smiled. He slid into the chair next to me and held my hand, staring down everyone that looked at us. We were joined by Allison and Claire.

"What are you two so happy about?" Allison asked while pulling out a can of coke. John and I shared a look, he nodded telling me it was okay to tell them.

"John asked me out" I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder. Claire and Allison looked at each other as if they knew it was going to happen.

"Told you!" Claire stated which confused John.

"What are you on about?" he asked Claire but looked at Allison.

"We were telling little Alice here that you had a thing for her, looks like we were right" John chuckled.

"I'd be crazy not to have a thing for her!" I blushed again and hid my face with my hair.

"Where's Sporto and Brian?" John asked.

"Brian took Andy to meet his friends" Allison answered while playing with her curled hair, she had chosen to transform from the dark mute to a girly chatterbox, not much of a change, huh?

We spent the rest of the day together, only parting ways when we went home. John walked me to my house again, this time he stayed for a while.

"I thought your dad got mad when you were late?" I asked while I was getting us drinks.

"He's not at home today" he took his drink and quickly gulped it down before standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and propping his chin on my shoulder.

"Want something?" I giggled at him.

"Just admiring the view" I quickly looked and saw him staring down the top of my dress.

"Pig" he smirked and pecked me on the cheek.

"Sue me" he tickled my side.

"I might have to one day" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, his arms encircled my waist again, pulling me closer to him.

"I should probably be getting back" he sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"Do you have to?" I pouted, he smiled and quickly planted a kiss on my lips.

"I want to be back before the old man" I nodded, understanding. As we got to the front door I turned him to face me and pulled him down into a deep kiss, breathing in his scent. A few moments later we broke apart.

"See you tomorrow?" I bit my lip.

"You bet queenie" I watched as he walked down the street, maybe John Bender wasn't the asshole everyone thought he was, he certainly hadn't been one to me yet.

I arrived at school in the morning, and wasn't too surprised to find that John wasn't there, but I started to get a bit worried when he didn't turn up for the rest of the week.

Saturday was fast approaching, time for detention, I sat quietly in the library, wondering if he would show today. I laid my head down on the table using my arms as a pillow.

I'm not sure how long passed but when I lifted my head I was shocked to see John sat next to me. I was even more shocked when I noticed the cuts and bruises littering his arms and face.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"Just a scratch" he shook his head.

"Your dad" I said, it wasn't a question, it was obvious who had done it. He nodded.

"Is that why you were off school?" I carefully stroked his hand, careful to miss any sore parts.

"Yeah, I got locked in" he explained making me sad. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't you move out?" I asked.

"No money" he sighed. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to run away.

"Stay with me a while" I blurted out, shocked that I would suggest such a thing but being too concerned to regret it.

"Don't be stupid" he muttered.

"Seriously, you can stay at mine for a while, you get away from him and I get some much needed company. It's lonely living alone, you know" I smiled at him and his eyes watered slightly, he quickly blinked to hide the fact he was close to tears.

"You're the best, I won't get in your way, I promise" he kissed my cheek.

"I want you in my way, obviously" I giggled and pulled him into a proper kiss, apologising when I touched a tender spot on his cheek.

We spent the majority of detention discussing how he would sneek his stuff out of the house, but he then came to the conclusion that no one would notice if his stuff was gone, they didn't even know what he had.

I was seriously looking forward to John staying with me for a little while, anything to get him away from his awful family, anything to stop him getting hurt, he didn't deserve it, he needed love and care, and if his parents weren't going to give that to him, then I would.

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
